


subtle as stone

by citadis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, power dynamics fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadis/pseuds/citadis
Summary: Jaemin knew Mark was oblivious, but he didn't know he wasthisoblivious.“Yesterday, I told him to his face‘you look so good I could kiss you right now', and you know what he did? He high fived me.”





	subtle as stone

**Author's Note:**

> title from "gentleman" by gallant, an outrageously horny song that jaemin himself recommended. this is the first thing ive finished in 9 months... enjoy ~

Jaemin knew that Mark was oblivious, but he didn't know he was _this_ oblivious.

“Yesterday, I told him to his face _‘you look so good I could kiss you right now'_ , and you know what he did? He high fived me.” Jaemin explained, waving his fork around animatedly, to Ten who sat across from him. 

“Yep, that sounds exactly like Mark,” Ten said, laughing into his coffee. 

“God, he did look so good though,” Jaemin mused, staring into space with a dreamy look on his face. Ten, after his return from China, had taken Jaemin out for lunch. Ten had a great listening ear for Jaemin’s boy problems, and he suspected that the reason Ten invited him out was so that he could get caught up with all the gossip. 

“I love Mark,” Ten said. “But he wouldn’t know someone was interested in him if they ran up and kissed him on the lips.” Jaemin looked up at him. 

“Do you think I should do that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Every other attempt Jaemin had made to let Mark know that he was interested had ended in nothing. Most of them were easily played off as jokes, something Mark ended up laughing at. 

“I didn’t say that,” Ten snorted. “Just… you need to be gentle with Mark. _Court_ him.” Jaemin rolled his eyes at Ten’s suggestion, and at his word choice. 

“I feel like I’ve been doing that, though,” Jaemin whined. “So maybe I should just do something drastic, you know?” The elder gave some thought to this, then smiled slyly. 

“You know, Jaemin,” Ten said. “I think it’s worth a try.”

That was all he needed to hear.

 

 

 

 

_mark hyunggg will u come visit me ~ if youre not busy ☆ｏ(＞＜；)○_

_Sure, what’s up, Jaemin?_

_I need your help with something... (｡╯︵╰｡)_

_Of course, I’ll be there after practice. :)_

Jaemin threw his phone onto the bed. He stood up and stretched, before checking the time. Mark’s practice would probably be another ten minutes, so he had around a twenty minutes until the older arrived.

Jaemin hoped he wasn't misreading something, and that his advances wouldn’t be rejected. He had seen the way Mark looked at his thighs in practice sometimes, always made a point of showing off when he knew the older was looking. Jaemin always thought it was too cute, catching Mark staring at him, and now, it was due time to finally do something about it.

In the meantime, he washed up and brushed his hair, before sitting down on the bed again to pick up his phone.

 _well?_ A text from Ten. Ten, his saviour, who had managed to get the rest of the dreamies out of their dorm by inviting them over to play video games.

_hes on his way (･ω <)☆ thank u_

_Lol np  
be safe_😏 

Right on time, a knock on the door. Jaemin took a breath and walked over to open it. As expected, Mark stood behind it, looking at the ground before he looked up at the younger.

“Hey, come in,” Jaemin gestured inside, Mark following. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Um, yeah, no problem,” Mark said, looking around for a moment then sitting on the bed. “What’s up?” He asked, looking up at Jaemin. 

Mark was still a bit sweaty from practice, wearing a white t-shirt and black sweats. His blond hair was still tied up in a tiny ponytail at the top, which Jaemin thought was cute. As always, Jaemin found him stupidly attractive. He couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him. 

“Mark-hyung,” he started, sitting down next to Mark, their thighs touching. “I’ve missed you, since you’ve graduated.” Jaemin explained, pouting at his former leader. He put his hand on Mark’s thigh, warm beneath his hand.

“So, did you want to like, hang out for a bit, then?” Mark asked, eyes darting down to where Jaemin’s hand was grabbing his thigh. Jaemin just smiled, dangerous.

“I’ve missed you so much, hyung,” Jaemin murmured, moving his hand to cup Mark’s cheek. “Miss catching you staring at me in practice. You’ve missed me too, haven’t you, Mark?” Mark stared at Jaemin, parting his lips to say something, but nothing came out. Jaemin moved his hand from Mark’s reddening cheek to thumb at his lips.

“Have you missed me, baby?” Jaemin asked again, staring intently at the older’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Mark whispered, weakly. Jaemin grabbed at Mark’s chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye, smiling sweetly at the older.

With that admission, Jaemin moved to straddle Mark, and pushed him down by a hand on his chest. Mark looked up at him with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked, voice shaky. Jaemin leaned in, breath ghosting over Mark’s neck. Mark shivered beneath him. 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Jaemin whispered, near Mark’s ear, before pulling away to look at Mark in the eye again. “What do you want, hyung?” Mark continued to stare at him, eyes wide.

He decided to start with an easier question. “Do you want me to stop, Mark-hyung?” Mark was looking away, eyes closed, and shook his head slightly. “Hm?” Jaemin prompted again, to get a more clear response. He needed to know Mark wanted this.

“No,” Jaemin heard Mark whisper quietly. Mark was still looking away, not meeting his eyes. Jaemin quietly breathed in relief. Mark wanted this. Jaemin leaned down again, to kiss his neck as he was doing before. Finally, Jaemin pulled away and put a hand on Mark’s jaw and guided his face until Mark was looking at him. 

“Can I kiss you, Mark-hyung?” Jaemin asked, pressing his thumb firmly against Mark’s lips. “Yes,” Mark replied, after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Do you want to kiss me, Mark?” Jaemin rephrased, looking back up at his eyes. Mark paused here for a second. “Try not to think too much, hyung.” Jaemin encouraged. 

Mark didn’t answer with a nod, but put his hand on the back of Jaemin’s neck and guiding him downwards until their lips met. Jaemin’s inner monologue had an obligatory celebratory moment. Jaemin had been looking to Mark for months now, wanting to know what it would be like for him to be his. They weren’t quite there yet, but Jaemin was getting there at least.

After a few minutes of a kiss that was more tender than Jaemin could have imagined, Mark made a sound and Jaemin pulled away, sitting back so he was on Mark’s lap. 

“Jaemin, uhm,” Mark paused. He looked away. “What is it that you want?” Jaemin grinned. 

“Mmh, baby, you know I said this is all about what you want, right?” Mark looked a bit embarrassed, still looking away, cheeks tinged with pink.

“I want you to tell me what you want to do,” Mark insisted, after a moment of thought, looking back at Jaemin. This was his first actual instruction of the night. Even though it was a bit silly, it was something. Jaemin smiled. 

First, he adjusted his position a bit, and not so subtly grinded on Mark the slightest bit. To his delight, Mark let out a squeak. 

“Hyung, I have wanted to blow you for months now,” Jaemin admitted, matter-of-factly. He didn’t want to go too into detail about other fantasies he had, as there would be other times for that. Jaemin didn’t need to scare Mark off by telling him he had fingered himself to the thought of him for almost half a year. In reaction, Mark let out a cough of surprise. 

“We can, uh, we can do that,” Mark stuttered out eventually, not looking Jaemin in the eye again. 

“Mmh, do what? What is it that you want, baby?” Jaemin asked again, just to make Mark squirm. It worked. 

“Please don’t make me say it,” Mark replied, burying his face in Jaemin’s shoulder. Jaemin didn’t say anything, and grinded down on Mark beneath him, once again letting about a lovely sound. Eventually, Jaemin felt a breath against his neck, then by his ear. “Jaemin, I want you to suck me off.”

Jaemin grinned. “All you had to do was ask, hyungie.” He said, pulling away to look at Mark again, who rolled his eyes. Jaemin moved around a little bit now, and it was obvious that Mark was getting hard. 

Jaemin tugged at the bottom of Mark’s shirt, who sat up a little bit before grabbing and pulling his shirt over his head. Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at Mark’s broad shoulders, small waist, and toned chest. While they saw each other semi-naked in change rooms fairly often, Jaemin had never been able to look at his teammate like this. On his bed, beneath him, sweaty and waiting for him to do something. Jaemin felt dizzy. 

Mark started squirming beneath him, hardly able to take Jaemin looking at him like that. Jaemin, in response, reached and pinched one of his nipples, making him yelp. The younger just grinned, before moving down, kissing along Mark’s stomach. The tiny noises Mark was making, whimpering, went straight to Jaemin’s head. 

Finally, he dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed. Jaemin tugged at Mark’s sweatpants, and pouted up at him. Mark was looking away, biting his lip in embarrassment. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Look at me, Mark-hyung,” Jaemin ordered from between Mark’s legs. When he did look down, Jaemin tugged at his sweatpants again. Mark got the message, and quickly got up a little bit to pull them off. The end got stuck on his foot though, and he had to shake his leg a bunch before he could get it off. When Mark sat down at the edge of the bed again, he was blushing red. Jaemin couldn’t contain his smile.

“You’re too cute, you know that, Mark?” Jaemin remarked, which just made Mark curl in on himself more. Now, Jaemin finally started touching Mark through his boxers. He was already half hard. 

“Jaemin-ah…” Mark whimpered quietly, putting his face in his hands. Jaemin squeezed him, hard, making the older let out a choked whimper, to Jaemin’s delight.

“What’s the matter, Mark?” Jaemin asked, teasing. “Do you not think that you’re cute?” Jaemin pressed a kiss the inside of Mark’s thigh, making him shiver. “You’re the cutest.” Another soft kiss. 

“Jaemin, please,” Mark whined, voice high pitched and desperate like Jaemin had never heard it. It went straight to his head.

Finally, Jaemin pulled down Mark’s boxers. And, this was when Mark buried his face in his hands again. “Mark,” Jaemin said, somewhat harsh. “You have to look at me.” Jaemin looked up, Mark still in the throes of embarrassment, face covered. 

He rose, and sat on the bed next to (practically on top of) Mark. Leaning in, he grabbed Mark’s wrists and pulled them away from his face to look in his eyes. “Mark, I have daydreamt about sucking you off for months,” Jaemin explained. “And when I’m finally get my chance now, I’m not letting you not look at me.” Mark nodded, eyes wide and doe-like as ever, and relaxed his arms and let them sit at his side. Jaemin smiled. “Good boy,” he said, leaning in to kiss him. He grabbed Mark’s dick, making the other moan into the kiss.

After the brief kiss, Jaemin slid down Mark’s body to finally get his mouth on him. Mark, at this point, was a mess. He let out a choked whine when Jaemin sunk down on him completely, a sound which Jaemin wished to commit to memory. From where he was, he spotted Mark clenching his fists in the sheets of Jaemin’s bed.

Jaemin stopped for a moment, causing Mark to let a high-pitched whine that he didn’t expect. Jaemin laughed at the older’s impatience, and moved to put one of Mark’s hands on top of his head. 

“Grab my hair, not the sheets,” Jaemin instructed, putting on a show of pouting up at Mark through his eyelashes. “Uhm, okay,” Mark stuttered out, as the younger took him in his mouth again. Almost instantly, Mark’s fingers were curled up in his hair, tugging just a little bit. 

Much to Jaemins’ delight, Mark kept to his promise of looking at Jaemin the whole time. Jaemin glanced up at the older through his long eyelashes every few seconds. He could tell that Mark was getting closer from the way he jammed his eyes shut every few moments, and his breathing got heavier. Mark’s grasp on Jaemin’s hair was firm. Jaemin continued working, pressing his tongue firmly into the underside of Mark’s dick while jerking him off. 

“Jaemin–ah,” Mark whined, his breath getting heavier until he was panting. Jaemin removed his mouth with a pop and stuck out his tongue while he continued to jerk him off faster. He knew he must have looked pornographic. When he looked up at Mark, mouth wide open and tongue out, Mark let out a strangled moan before ropes of come landed on Jaemin’s tongue and face. 

Jaemin, obscene as always, made a show of swallowing. Mark gulped. Jaemin got up from where he was on his knees to plop himself back in Mark’s lap, who was flushed completely red in the face.

“Uhm, thanks,” Mark said, avoiding staring at Jaemin’s eyes, his gaze fixed on a streak of come on Jaemin’s cheek. Jaemin smiled and wiped a finger through the mess on his face, before sticking his finger in his mouth and licking it off. He knew he was being incredibly indecent right now, but he couldn’t help but show off for Mark. 

“No problem, babe,” Jaemin whispered, before leaning in to kiss Mark again.

 

 

 

 

Mark ended up sloppily jerking Jaemin off, which he was perfectly fine with. His brain nearly short circuited when after Jaemin had come, Mark brought his hand up to his mouth and with little kitten licks cleaned his hand off, all while maintaining eye contact with Jaemin. Even if Mark never wanted to do this with him again, Jaemin had jack-off material for the rest of his existence. 

After they had formally cleaned up, Jaemin knew that Mark had to leave soon. The rest of his own members would be returning from Ten’s shortly as well. 

At the door, Jaemin held hands with Mark, who was looking at the ground. Jaemin brought his hand up to his chin and lifted it up again so he would look at him. 

“I’m sorry I lured you here on false pretenses, hyung.” Jaemin explained. Mark smiled.

“Uhm, it’s okay… I liked it,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. 

Jaemin would be lying if he said that Mark saying that didn’t make his heart do a backflip. This time, it was Jaemin who looked down for a moment before he spoke.

“I mean, if you do ever want to fulfill some more of my other fantasies involving you…” Jaemin trailed off, lifting his head up to shoot a coy and flirty look at the older. 

Mark rolled his eyes and laughed, before pressing a chaste kiss to Jaemin’s cheek and heading out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ~ kudos/comments/bookmarks appreciated as always
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carnassial) \+ [twt](https://twitter.com/aisytev)


End file.
